Sleep
by Rukishido
Summary: IchiRuki ending ala author. Menyedihkan  mungkin . spesial buat ultah Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo. RnR plz?


**Bleach ICHIRUKI ending ala RUKi Poisonberry**

**Spesial buat merayakan ultah Mio 'Ichirugiran' kyo a.k.a Mamoru Gin-chan Lemonberry

* * *

**

**YOU DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ DON'T GIVE ANY FLAME**

**.**

**SLEEP**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Lagu Sleep © SID (Japan)**

**Fan-fic Sleep © Ruki Poisonberry**

"Ah!" semua menjerit serentak ketika Ichigo terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku," ucap Ichigo tersentak dari tempat tidurnya dan hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan kosong, kedua mata hazelnya hanya dapat melihat Inoue, Ishida, Sado dan Rukia duduk mengelilinginya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara yang sudah cukup lama merebut hati Ichigomenyapa kebangunannya dari mimpi panjang.

**/kuchibiru ga kawaku oto saemo kiki nogasa nai kyori de itsumo nemutta**** /**

/I always slept from a distance so that I wouldn't miss hearing even the sound of your dry lips /

"Eh? Hey? Ini dimana? Di rumahku? Dan lagi, Rukia! " kaget Ichigo. 'Aku, merindukanmu Rukia,' ucap Ichigo dalam batinnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucapnya dengan lemah.

**/kyou koso wa ato to kime tanoni tsutsumare kokochi yoku sakini nemutta**** /**

/Even though I'd made up my mind today, I wrapped myself up and comfortably fell asleep first /

Ishida berdehem dan kembali membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Ya, kau dikamarmu sekarang, kau sudah tertidur selama 1 bulan, menyusahkan saja!" ucap Ishida membalik fakta.

Chad menepuk pelan Ishida seolah ingin mengingatkan Ishida agar tidak terlalu keras pada Ichigo.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Ichigo bingung.

Inoue menatap Ichigo dengan penuh rasa bersalah yang menggeliat dan mencengkeram erat hatinya. "Hiks, Kurosaki-kun." Air mata Inoue mulai meleleh dan tidak dapat ditahannya lagi. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat menyembuhkan mu sehingga… sehingga kau," ucapnya terhenti, tak dapat meneruskannya lagi, hanya tenggelam oleh air mata.

Rukia mencoba menenangkan Inoue dengan memegang dan menepuk pelan pundak Inoue dengan halus, "Tenanglah Inoue, ini bukan salahmu." Lanjutnya tersenyum lemah.

Mendengar perkataan Inoue, Ichigo menjadi teringat, "Ah… Kekuatanku…" ucapnya seraya mencengkeram erat bajunya. Air muka Ichigo berubah menjadi suram, debar jantungnya tidak lagi mengikuti irama hembusan nafasnya, aa hazelnya hanya dapat ketakutan seolah melanda hatinya. Ketakutan, berpisah dengan shinigami yang ia cintai.

Rukia memegang pundak Ichigo dengan lembut seraya menenangkannya, "Tenanglah," ucapnya lembut. "Sekarang semua telah usai."

"Usai?" jawab Ichigo tertegun. "Semua usai?" lanjutnya seakan ia tidak percaya. "Tidak!" jeritnya seakan ketakutan.

**/kimi no koto wo shiru tabini shira nai kimi wo hitotsu wasureru/**

/Every time I learn something about you, I forget one thing I didn't know/

Ichigo mencenkeram kepalanya erat, membiarkan jemarinya menjambak rambut orange dengan keras. Ia telah menduga jika hari ini pasti datang. Ya, saat perpisahannya dengan semua shinigami yang pernah ditemuinya. Mata musim gugurnya mulai membulat saat menyadari bahwa, Ia akan berpisah dengan Shinigami yang dicintainya, Kuchiki Rukia. Otak Ichigo hanya terisi oleh Kuchiki Rukia seorang. Pikiran tentang memori kenangannnya dengan Rukia kembali berputar di otak nya, mulai dari 12 mei, saat pertama kali berjumpa, hari-hari yang dilewatinya bersama, saat Rukia dipaksa pulang ke Soul Society, saat Rukia dicetuskan akan dieksekusi, saat Rukia dicetuskan akan dieksekusi, Ia menolong Rukia, saat Rukia merebut hatinya dimana ia menyemangatinya, saat dimana ia akan berpisah dengan Rukia,yaitu sekarang.

**/sonna kimi shudou na koi tsuraiyo/**

/That kind of autonomous love, it hurts.../

Kuchiki Rukia, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami karakter seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia, sosok shinigami wanita yang mengerti dirinya. Kuchiki Rukia yang mengetahui segala titik kelemahannya. Kuchiki Rukia, sosok shinigami wanita yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Kuchiki Rukia, harapan hidupnya, semangat hidupnya, segala-galanya baginya. Akankah seorang Kurosaki Ichigo, harus rela melepaskan Kuchiki Rukia dan menganggap semua itu mimpi?

**/sayonara ni fumi kireru hazumo naito wakatteru kedo/**

/I understand that I can't start over just by saying goodbye,/

"Tidak, Rukia, aku kau, tidak!" jeritnya kembali.

"Tenang Ichigo! Tenanglah!" ucap Rukia seraya memeluk Ichigo. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," ucapnya lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa, Rukia," ucap Ichigo melemah.

**/nennotame ni dakishimeru/**

/but I'll hold you just to be sure./

Mata hijau Inoue hanya bisa menatap Rukia yang tengah memeluk Ichigo dengan tatapan sendu seolah mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Hatinya terasa tercabik-cabik saat Inoue mulai dapat membaca apa yang ada dipikiran Ichigo saat ini. Air mata Inoue mulai mengering, seperti kondisi hatinya saat ini. , segala-galanya baginyaIshida mencoba membuat Inoue lebih baik dengan mengandeng tangan kanannya. Ishida hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyum lemahnya pada Inoue.

**/dokomade mo zurui hitoto shitte chikazu itano wa sou/**

/I know that you, the person I drew close to, are an unfair person in all regards/

Rukia mengelus-ngelus rambut Ichigo, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya untuk membuat Ichigo lebih nyaman. "Lihat, semua baik-baik saja kan?" ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya, dan mata violetnya ia tugaskan untuk melihat keadaan Ichigo.

Ichigo mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya, "I-iya,"

**/muchuu no ato mou modore nai/**

/After the dream ends, we can never return/

"Ichigo, kami sudah mendengarnya dari Urahara," ucap Rukia menerangkan.

Ichigo menghela panjang nafasnya, "Tidak usah kau ceritakan, aku sudah tau,"

"eh?" ucap semua serentak.

Rukia kembali memegang lemah pundak Ichigo, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Mata violet Rukia kembali menatap dalam mata hazel Ichigo, mencoba menelusuri perasaan Ichigo yang terukir di sorot mata musim gugurnya.

Ichigo mencoba menahan air mata yang akan meluncur dengan menutup matanya. Membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk untuk sementara waktu. Menenangkan diri sebelum menjawab. Meyakinkan Rukia bahwa diri-nya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak apa-apa,"

Mata Rukia sudah dapat mendeteksi kesedihan Ichigo. Membaca beribu-ribu fakta yang ada dibalik mata Ichigo. Meski begitu, ia tidak mau menghalangi tekad Ichigo yang sudah siap untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan takdir yang menghalau.

**/okurarete kuru kotoba tachi wa iro azayakana uso nareta henshin/**

/The words you speak are nothing more than colorful lies, and I've grown accustomed to the replies/

Rukia tersenyum lemah, menghargai usaha dan tekad Ichigo. "Baguslah jika kau tidak apa-apa," ucapnya seraya membelai lembut rambut oranye terang Ichigo.

Kerutan di dahi Ichigo semakin berkurang. Mencoba merasakan tangan Rukia yang lembut untuk terakhir kalinya.

**/sono kiyou na yubisaki de kyou mo dare ka yorokoba seru no**** /**

/Are those skillful hands of yours making someone happy again today?/

**/soshite kanashi maserunone itai yo**** /**

/Or are they causing someone someone sorrow? It hurts... /

Semua terdiam melihat Ichigo dan Rukia. Air mata Rukia perlahan jatuh menetes, tak dapat dibendungnya lagi. "Tapi aku tidak baik-baik saja," ucapnya singkat.

Ichigo menatap mata violet Rukia yang semakin tergenang. Tergenang air kesedihan yang meluncur indah dari mata besarnya.

"Percuma kau menangis, mengemis pada Tuhan pun kita tetap terpisahkan," ucap Ichigo pedas.

**/saitei na yoru wa koe rukara kochirani mo onegai**** /**

/I can overcome even the worst night, so I'm begging you as well... /

**/sore no tameni shigamitsuku**** /**

/For the sake of only that, I'll cling to you. /

"hei Ichigo, jangan berkata seperti itu!" tegur Ishida.

Rukia mengelap air matanya, "Tak apa Ishida, Ichigo benar,"

Ichigo memeluk Rukia pelan, mengejutkan keadaan sekitarnya. Membiarkan memberikan 'tontonan gratis' bagi mereka dan juga pedang bagi hati Inoue.

**/dekirudake nagaku tsuzuku youni sore ijou motome nai**** /**

/I just want to make things last as long as possible, I won't ask for more than that /

"Jangan menangis,"

**/komaru kao ga tada kowakute**** /**

/That bothered face you make, it frightens me /

**/kimi ga omou yorimo zutto zutto nigori ganakute/**

/It's been clear for so much longer than you think /

**/kimi ga omou yorimone okubyou dakedo**** /**

/And I'm so much more of a coward than you know /

**/ima wakaru tashika nakoto wa sono zenbu ga kimi no mae dato****imi wo mota nai**** /**

/Now I understand. You can't seem to grasp that every sure thing is right here before you. /

"Aku hiks, tidak menangis hiks… Bo-bodoh…" ucap Rukia membalas pelukan hangat Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya terdiam sesaat lalu menjawab, "Yang begini itu namanya menangis midget, sudah hadapi saja semua ini, toh kau tetap bisa melihat ku kan?"

**/"naku nayo" de hakusha gakakatta kuzure ochiru namida/**

/Spurred on by the words "Don't cry," the tears fell down /

**/tada owari wo hayame tane**** /**

/and hastened the end, didn't they? /

Ichigo memeluk Rukia erat dan erat, merasakan Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya, mencium aroma tubuhnya, merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Rukia dipundaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Mengukir kenangan yang mungkin akan menjadi kenangan terakhir.

**/sayonara ni fumi kireru hazumo naito wakatteru kedo/**

/I understand that I can't start over just by saying goodbye, /**  
****/nennotame ni dakishimeru/**

/but I'll hold you just to be sure./

"Saatnya perpisahan, Ichigo…" ucap Rukia melepas pelukan Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap dalam mata violet Rukia seakaan mata hazelnya berkata _aku baik-baik saja._ "Aku pikir juga begitu, Rukia…"

**/dokomade mo zurui hitoto shitte chikazu ita no wa sou**** /**

/I know that you, the person I drew close to, are an unfair person in all regards /

**/muchuu no ato mou modore nai**** /**

/After the dream ends, we can never return /

Bayangan Rukia perlahan menghilang, Ichigo hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Sayonara Ichigo,"

"Sampai jumpa, Rukia,"

Kini, bayangan Rukia telah hilang sepenuhnya dari hadapan Ichigo.

Air mata Ichigo-pun sudah tak dapat dibendung lagi oleh matanya. Air matanya seolah jatuh begitu saja. Sama seperti saat dimana ia kehilangan ibunya. Ini sama pahitnya dengan semua itu. Ini Cuma seperti Mimpi. Mimpi indah yang pahit dan hilang seiring takdir yang menghapus bersih semua.

Semua terdiam melihat Ichigo menangis.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah hebat, tidak menangis saat kau masih bisa melihat Kuchiki," hibur Inoue.

Ichigo tidak mengindahkan perkataan Inoue, air matanya semakin deras menetes turun menuju pipi dan berakhir didagunya. Hanya bisa meratapi kesepiannya. _Kenapa ini harus terjadi?_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

**/dekirudake nagaku sore ijou motome nai motome rarenai**** /**

/For as long as possible... I won't ask for more than that... I can't ask for more... /

Dengan mata yang masih penuh dengan air kesedihan hasil dari perpisahan dengan pujaan hatinya, ia menatap langit biru dari jendela kamarnya,

"Semua ini…. Mimpi…"

**/nemutta**** /**

/I fell asleep.../

.

.

.

* * *

_Selesai! Ruki mencoba sepuitis mungkin mengerjakan ini fan-fic. Meski yah, ngakak sendiri sih bacanya! Oh iya! Ruki mau kasi ucapan terima kasih sama teman-teman yang membuat Ruki batal keluar dari ffn, yaitu : __**Himehimehime, Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo, **__**Kiyoe aoi hinamori**__** , **__**Hanabiraku Mika Miyazaki**__** , Kokoro Yumeko**_

_**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, **__**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo… Panjang umur ya XD**_

_TERIMA KASIH! Berkat kalian aku punya semangat hidup diffn setelah menelan 3 flame di fic Ruki, (Teach Me How ch 5) dan sempat out dari ffn._

_TERIMA KASIH! Buat para silent readers/ readers yang menyempatkan waktu membaca fan-fic Ruki yang jelek._

_BTW, pada tau lagu SLEEP punya nya SID(japan) nggak? Bukan SID Indo lho ya...Itu lagu menyentuh banget, dengerin deh kalo ngga percaya! XD_

**RUKi minta review ya….?**

**REVIEW!**

**Yang nggak review diajak maen Ken-chan lhoo….**


End file.
